


Blooming Soda

by kosakaHan



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosakaHan/pseuds/kosakaHan
Summary: 非姐妹关系，大学生安娜*花店实习艾莎1k字短打，图个快乐
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 6





	Blooming Soda

红色头发的女孩摘下外套的帽子步入花店内。外面下着小雨，她匆忙着出门忘了拿伞，身上一块深一块浅的浸出了水痕。微亮光芒的白炽灯慵懒的照在店内陈设的植物上，如同印象中的花店，地上总是水淋淋的，散落着店主装饰花篮插花剪切的落叶。展示出来的花朵大多还没有撕开包装，插在水盆里作把数卖，大多都是当季的时令鲜切花，与绿叶植物盆栽分别摆放在走道的两侧。尺寸较大的散尾葵伸长出来，让想继续往店内行走的女孩不得不侧过身。

“您好，请问店内老板在吗？”

她小心翼翼地问出，跨过地上的一盆绿萝，往前走了两步，看到正在忙着将太阳菊固定在花泥上的金发女孩，从背面看去与她年龄相仿，铂金色的头发打理成利落的发髻束在后脑勺，黑色的衬衫外套上一件围裙，听到店内有人呼唤便放下枝剪，站起来应道：“我有什么可以帮您的吗？”  
两人面对面站定，稍稍高上一些的个头让红发女孩不自觉的视线往上飘去，路过对面好看的嘴唇，好看的紫色眼影，和好看的弯起来的蓝色眼睛。  
她眼神还是飘的，不知道该在哪儿落下时脸颊却随着温热起来。  
“您好，我是安娜！”她突然开口说道。也许是觉得过度打量对方也许会造成误会，身体首先做出了反应。“您也许觉得我眼熟，我想我有必要自我介绍一下，啊可能也没有必要，就是，我希望您能帮我搭配一个花篮。”

“我不是老板，我只是在这里实习的学生。”她看到对面的人皱了皱眉头，接着说：“可我记得你安娜，我见过你。”  
“是吗，那太好了！没关系的，我带了钱！噢不是这个意思，我是说可以直接交给您，或者打电话给老板，我都可以，我想要一个花篮，一束捧花也好。”安娜说，她把双肩包从肩膀上卸下，拿出一张小纸条，上面画出了五彩缤纷的黑的效果。“也许有点难以辨认？好吧我想这是被雨水给浸淋湿了......”

“您的意思是想要我来做这束花吗？”面前的女孩接过安娜手上的纸条，拿在手上把玩。她挑了挑眉，却没有再接着说话，扭头往店内走去。  
“请问可以选用花菱草作中心吗？”安娜追上去问她。

“可以。我看懂了你的示意图，你想要花菱草。”

“骗我。”

“好吧。”她承认道：“我没看懂，你画得太烂了。但是我可以帮你做一束花，安娜，上次你也让我帮你做了一束花，我还记得。”  
“你是说之前用鹤望兰的那一束花吗？”安娜探出头，在一旁看她准备操作。

“是的。在家里收到了自己做的花束还是很诡异吧，还以为被顾客讨厌了。”

“抱歉，我太直白了。”

“你一直都很直白。”金发女孩放下剪断的缎带，和安娜面对面说，“你会害怕吗？”

“我不怕你，我怕你总是不喜欢自己。”安娜笑嘻嘻的说，她像是打翻了一瓶汽水，咕噜噜，溢出夏天的气泡，黄色，绿色，紫色，洋溢着思慕与爱恋，很难不被发现，从她的心里涌出带着气泡的甜腻潮水，拍打在穿着黑色衬衫的女孩心头，火辣辣的清爽，带来一条小心翼翼藏在气泡里的思绪：我当然怕呀，怕你会拒绝我。

————————————————————  
鹤望兰的花语：永恒的思念  
花菱草的花语：不要拒绝我的爱


End file.
